


The After effects

by Legahcy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legahcy/pseuds/Legahcy
Summary: Archie goes to a therapy session and acknowledges his trauma without realizing and some semi-unresolved feelings. Season 2x08 or somewhere around that time.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones(mentioned), Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The After effects

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make it at-least 1000 words. A short chapter hopefully my writing skills will ensure longer chapters in the future. Archie goes to a therapy session. Im not a professional writer or a good writer, I just had this on my mind. Feedback is wanted and needed. Thank you for reading.😊 (read end notes plz) should also mention this story is inspired by Lake Michigan

**Overcoming the Pain**

Archie felt like there was a heavyweight on his chest, a familiar feeling, but today was one of those days when he couldn’t hold it. Since today was his therapy session, (suggested/forced by his father) he was thinking of a way to let it out. A form of therapy that did not require him to talk about these things.

A few nights before he and Veronica were making love. He had let it be known how he felt about. Proceeding to cause a rift in their relationship, then causing her to break up with him. At the time he didn't understand that this was a trigger.  
******************************************  
 **Archies POV**  
The day at school was long. Longer than usual. It was awkward in the group today even between Betty and Jughead. Veronica couldn’t even look at me, and Cheryl came as always but not with her passive-aggressive comments which were shocking. Then Kevin came by he was the only person that made the tension go away.

I woke up feeling fine, a little emotional of course. But as the day progressed I started to feel tenser. I can’t explain the feeling but, I know I started to get more in my head. The situation bothered me more and more throughout the day. I don’t know why, I’m feeling so low, of course, I love her but it’s more than that. The best thing I could do was go for a run that always clears my head.

I couldn’t wait to go home and just relax. But I also didn’t want to be alone, even if it was just for a few hours. But that’s exactly how I have been feeling lately just. Lonely.

  
I have my dad you know, but how much can discuss with your parent and I have to take care of him. I don’t want to put him under more stress. Not after he’d been shot. I’m supposed to be taking care of him.

I could talk to Jughead but he has his problems, and we haven’t been spending time together as much. The same goes for Betty and I don’t want to put her in this, knowing things weren’t right between them and the Black-hood business. Things haven’t been the same for any of us.

On the way home Betty joined me. Usually, Jughead would drop her off, and I would walk with Veronica. She told me she and Jughead broke up that night too, she needed a friend, as much as I did. I didn’t say anything about me and Veronica. I just listened and tried to take everything in.

  
While we were walking, I thought about how Veronica felt. Why she couldn’t say it, and I just couldn’t understand why saying four words is so hard. Maybe she doesn’t love me or even cares in the slightest.

Maybe I was just her plaything. I might be projecting just a little. But I wasn’t going to force her to say it, I wanted to be with her regardless. All thoughts stopped when I realized we arrived home.

I noticed how withdrawn she looked, I asked her if we could study after I got home from therapy; I missed her a lot.  
******************************************  
 **At therapy**  
As Archie walks into the room, Mrs.Teague gives him a warm smile, which made him feel better. Archie sits down and takes a deep breath, getting ready for this conversation.

  
“Hello, how are you doing?”  
“I’m great how are you?” Archie replies  
“Great.”

  
”You seem nervous, what’s going on?”she says in the most gentle way possible.  
“I’ve been having a rough couple days, you know the normal teenager stuff,” Archie says mockingly his life was normal but so far from it.

Mrs.Teague knows this and laughs along with him before asking “Can you tell me about your week?”

“I had a crazy week, you know my dad's situation, the black-hood, we’ve already talked about that.” He says trailing off

  
”Umm.. my girlfriend broke up with me because she couldn’t say it,” he replies and his smile disappears and he looks down and breaks eye contact feeling very vulnerable.

“Mhm. We’re talking about the L-word right?” She says knowingly but just to make sure.“Did you take her on a date to tell her?”

  
Archie blushes and responds with “Something like that. It sucked, I didn’t mean to say it, it just came out” He says like it was the dumbest thing he’s ever done his hand on his face.

“I know. You have nothing to be ashamed of we all are in this position at least once.”

  
“Yeah, I mean I wasn’t going to force it on her.”

  
“How did you feel, when she couldn’t say it and when they broke up with you on those two different occasions,” Mrs.Teague says trying to get him to think deeper and understand his feelings a little more.

  
“I…I-when it first happened it was awkward, it was in the heat of the moment I tried to explain that to her, but I had to leave.”

  
“Did you explain that to her Archie?”  
“Yes, I tried to but that made things worst.”

  
“Maybe you should give her time Archie.”

  
“ I know. But I wanted this to be real. I wanted someone who loves me for Archie. You know not my abs, my looks, my body...” he says trails off getting emotional

  
“You-“ Ms.Burton tries to speak but Archie interrupts too far gone in his head.

“I could have had someone that loved me whole heartily, something perfect and real”

“Before I was hot and buff Archie when I was scrawny Archie, but I gave that up for what some cougar, who just wanted to use and manipulate me, I could have had someone that loved me.” His voice breaking slightly

  
“Does this make you feel like an object?” “Who are we talking about here?’’

  
“Yes, it does.” he avoids her second question and replies with “I got a little off-topic.”  
Which worried her for a second then she remembered he mentioned Grundy.

  
“It just seems like no one tries to get to know me, we always move to fast, and then we’re done. Or I think I’m doing the right thing, and it’s not. They don’t want the Archie with flaws and internal scars.”

  
“Everyone makes mistakes Archie it’s apart of life.”

“And nothing in life is perfect everyone and everything has its flaws, that is what makes something real,” she says trying to get him to see the reality of things.

  
“I know,” he says  
“What i- What if I end up alone?” He says as a tear falls. “What if no one can love me for me, I might end up like my parents divorced and alone. Do I even know what love is have I seen it?”

  
“I just want someone to love me, to experience true authentic love at least once. Is that so wrong?”

With a sad smile, Archie continues “I want to see my children running around, while my wife and I are dancing in in the kitchen, my kids happy because their parents don’t fight all the time, A healthy life and family.”

  
“A healthy marriage, is that so hard to achieve? Even if I don’t end up being married I’ll never abandon my kids.”

  
“Archie you’re young, you will grow and find love. You may get your heart broken more times than you can count but you’ll get there, don’t rush things Archie,” Ms.Burton says getting emotional for him.

  
”Someone will love you as you are Archie, unconditional and all. If a person can’t love you openly and accept you for who you are just know they aren’t the right one for you.”

  
“You have been through so much, I can see that you are a good person. You have a pure heart, someone will notice that one day and they won’t take it for granted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archie goes to a therapy session. Im not a professional writer or a good writer, I just had this on my mind. Feedback is wanted and needed. Thank you for reading.😊 I kind of rushed to upload this I was so eager, but I will probably edit and change the chapter soon. Maybe with more details about Grundy and if you all have read this note section. And enjoyed I will make a part 2 with Betty and Archie at her house preferably talking about both of their feelings and Bettys trauma and scars.


End file.
